Underwear
by SatuAka
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura make a little bet about underwear, but Kakashi seems to have a special sense as to what Sakura is wearing under her training shorts. Is it just man's intuition...or does he have a secret that Sakura doesn't know about? Kakasaku


This is an updated and extended chapter so please enjoy and tell me your thoughts

Disclaimer- same drill as usual, I own the storyline but not the characters

Underwear

The greens and browns of the forest flew past in a blur as two nin went along they're business on a mission. One female had her thoughts only on the mission and how much longer till they reached the point they were to find the scroll…and the other? Well he had his thoughts on underwear.

It was only the two of them on this mission, their other two teammates having already moved up the ranks to Anbu. This mission only required two people and the former teacher and student were a good match…usually.

"Should you really be wearing those on a mission?" Kakashi asked his 19-year-old jounin partner as they dashed through the trees.

She raised a delicately sculpted eyebrow, she was wearing her usual attire, "Wearing what?" the pink haired kunoichi asked her sempai who ran to her right and slightly behind he, allowing her to lead, as well as giving a perfect view of her tight posterior.

She couldn't see the smirk on his face as he answered her, "Pink and cream lace boy shorts."

"How did you…?!" her face was bright red as she realized she just confirmed what he said.

"I can tell by the way you move. Those can't be comfortable when you're running everywhere." He stated matter-of-factly.

"By the way I move? That's the stupidest-" she stopped short on a branch causing Kakashi to stop short as well, nearly running her over. They stood no more then six inches apart and at their sudden closeness Sakura's face heated as she took a step back eyeing Kakashi's posture. "Fine then from the way you're moving you're wearing briefs." She stated confidently.

He chuckled taking a small step forward to their previous nearness.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sakura but, no." she growled low at the way his eye crinkled into a smile and continued running.

She couldn't have been more wrong, but he wasn't going to admit to her that he was going commando at the moment. He chuckled under his breath again.

They finished the mission easily and in a timely fashion even with Kakashi's lackadaisical ways, having already gone to the Hokage tower to turn in their paper work and the scroll they recovered. Before they left Sakura glared at Kakashi with the impression that she had something to say, he waited as she crossed her arms and continued to glare.

"Sempai," she cooed sweetly, "I bet today was just a fluke…I bet you can't guess what I'm wearing tomorrow." She hummed even though her eyes burned with embarrassment and annoyance.

Kakashi took a step forward so he stood less than a foot away again as they had earlier in the forest, it seemed that intruding on her personal bubble was his new way of teasing her, and looked down at her, forcing her to look up exposing her ears, neck, and shoulders. "I bet I can guess what you're wearing for the rest of the week, Sakura-_chan_. And you'll never be able to guess what I'm wearing" His visible eye smoldered with something deep making Sakura break contact and look anywhere but at him.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled on one of her exposed earlobes and she squeaked, one hand flying to her ear and another flying to whack Kakashi's arm. She 'humphed' and walked away, Kakashi gave a low chuckle turning on his heal and slouched away as well.

Heavy footsteps padded against the wooden floors of the one room apartment building, the only noise was Kakashi's steady breathing as he walked into his room after his shower, decked in black training pants and a towel which he was currently using to dry his normally wind blown hair that was now plastered to his head.

Getting to his bed he looked to his right to look across to the next apartment building, it was always nice to wake up in the morning to see another brick and cement building just like your own. There were no blinds to hide the slightly cluttered room and one could clearly see the bed placed under the window as well as the bedroom door and the door to the bathroom, much like Kakashi's own, though clearly a woman's room from the sight of the over crowded closest filled with colors a straight man would never wear.

This particular building however held some interest to him for right at that moment a faint humming noise was heard, much like the muted sound of someone shouting obscenities. Sure enough the bedroom door flew open and a petite woman stomped in shouting something about old perverted men and their obsessions with porn, stupid bets, and underwear.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, it was only last month that Sakura had moved into the complex across from him. Apparently even with all her smarts she didn't realize how close their houses were.

Kakashi hadn't been paying close attention but when he focused to see how Sakura was handling her temper his breath caught. She was still grumbling and shouting every once in a while but as she did so she ripped off her shirt, tossing it somewhere in her room then swiftly pulled down her skirt and shorts to reveal none other then the pink lacey boy-shorts Kakashi had accused her of wearing. She let out an irritated sigh and reached back to unclip her bra, Kakashi took in a quick breath of air. Green eyes flew up to look straight at Kakashi, a blush painting her cheeks as she covered her chest.

Raw and utter panic rushed though Kakashi and he was sure he had been caught until Sakura let out a sigh grabbed a towel and rushed into her bathroom.

Kakashi fell back onto his bed as he tried to restart his heart after his near death experience for if she had actually caught him he was sure to be dead.

This little game of his was getting dangerous.

She really needed to get blinds soon; even if all her neighbors blinds were always closed it didn't mean that some creepy peeping tom wasn't watching her, if she only knew.

Like just now for instance, she was sure she felt heated eyes on her exposed skin…and it _burned._

As if someone was peeling away at her skin with their eyes, she had let a surprised gasp escape her lips before she had enough sense to cover herself and take refuge in her bathroom.

**TBC**


End file.
